Los gemelos a través del espejo
by Alasse Storm
Summary: Un día como otro cualquiera, los gemelos se encuentran, escondido en la biblioteca de Rivendel, un extraño espejo que abre la puerta a un mundo insólito, extraño. ¿Podrán sobrevivir en él? ¿Conseguirán regresar a la Tierra Media? ¿Dejarán de ser tan curiosos algún día? ¿Conseguirán averiguar si Glorfindel les ha puesto un espía? Todo esto, y mucho más, en este delirante fic.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** la Tierra Media y sus personajes pertenecen a nuestro querido J.R.R. Tolkien y a sus herederos. Demás personajes y lugares inventados son míos.

* * *

 **Los elfos, la humana y el espejo**

Era de noche y no podían dormir. Cierto era que, al ser elfos, no necesitaban dormir tan a menudo, pero a veces, y particularmente esa noche, estaban muy aburridos. Ya no había guerras en las que luchar, ni orcos que cazar, así que estaban prácticamente encerrados en Rivendel sin nada que hacer más que mirar al aire y tramar astutas bromas contra Glorfindel, que de tanta broma estaba ya hasta las narices de los gemelos y empezaba a preguntarse cuán grande sería el enfado de su señor si los ataba a un mástil y los enviaba a Valinor. Aunque, con la suerte que tenía, lo más seguro es que fuese él el que acabase atado y cruzando el mar.

–Tenemos que empezar a pensar en nuevas estrategias para gastarle bromas –comentó Elladan mirando distraído las estrellas.

–Cierto, ya se sabe todas las viejas –añadió su gemelo.

–¿Y si mañana nos encerramos en su armario antes de que se encierre él en la habitación? –preguntó Elladan.

–No es mala idea. Después salimos del armario con una escoba –sugirió Elrohir.

–Y le barremos el pelo –concluyó Elladan.

–Pero seguro que ya se lo esperara y mirará en el armario al entrar –dijo Elrohir.

–Y también debajo de la cama –añadió su gemelo.

–¿Y si nos metemos dentro de un cojín y nos ponemos encima de su cama? Eso no se lo esperará.

–Seguro que se pone a apuñalar los cojines solo para comprobarlo –afirmó Elladan.

Se quedaron callados durante un buen rato.

–Me pregunto si es que tiene un espía –dijo de pronto Elrohir.

–Tal vez. Tenemos que investigarlo.

–¿Por dónde empezamos? –preguntó Elrohir pensativo.

Se miraron unos segundos.

–¡Los guardias! –exclamaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

Bajaron de un salto del árbol y salieron corriendo en dirección a sus alcobas, para ponerse una ropa más acorde con el papel de investigadores, que consistía en unos sencillos zapatos, pantalones de tela, abrigo largo, todo ello en tonos marrones, complementado por gorra de orejas a cuadros y lupa. También recogieron papel y lápiz para tomar notas. Tras eso, se dirigieron precipitadamente a los puestos de guardia para empezar a investigar. Primero, interrogaron a un joven elfo que, al verlos venir, se había parado sorprendido, ya que no era normal ver a los gemelos por esa zona.

–¡Eh, tú! Ven aquí, queremos hacerte unas preguntas –le indicó Elladan con voz de mando.

El elfo asintió asustado y se acercó a ellos.

–Decidme, mis señores –dijo con voz temblorosa.

–¿Qué nos puedes contar acerca de las ocupaciones de Glorfindel en los puestos de guardia?

–Pues, es él quien decide quién vigila qué zona.

–Sí, sí, eso lo sabemos –cortó Elladan con aspereza. –Nos referimos a con quién se relaciona, con quien habla…esas cosas.

–Habla un poco con todos.

–¿No se entretiene más con alguien en concreto? –preguntó Elrohir.

–No que yo sepa.

–Bien, muchas gracias. Puedes seguir con tu trabajo –le indicó Elrohir.

El elfo se marchó confundido negando con la cabeza, mientras los gemelos se ocupaban de tomar notas de lo poco que habían sacado. Uno por uno, fueron interrogando a todos los guardias, lo que le llevo toda la noche. Ya por la mañana, y con ningún resultado válido acerca de las acciones de su sujeto de investigación, decidieron buscar entre el servicio de las cocinas, y de paso desayunaban.

–Señora, ¿podría decirnos si Glorfindel bien por aquí a menudo? –preguntó Elrohir a la cocinera mientras ella les servía unos bollos y café.

–¡Oh, sí! Viene muy a menudo –respondió ella poniéndoles unas tostadas.

–¿A qué? –preguntaron los gemelos a dúo, emocionados.

–A coger comida.

Los gemelos dejaron a la cocinera con la palabra en la boca, frustrados por la poca información que sacaban acerca de Glorfindel.

–No hay manera, parece un santo –protestó Elrohir.

–Tiene que haber alguien que sepa algo –murmuró Elladan enfadado.

–Seguro que quien sea se está escondiendo de nosotros.

–Vamos a buscar –ordenó Elladan. –Tú por un lado y yo por otro. Al anochecer nos encontramos en el árbol.

–Vale.

Pero por la noche, tras un día completo de investigación en vano, decidieron acudir a la mayor fuente de sabiduría de Rivendel, su señor padre, Elrond el semielfo, quien en esos momentos descansaba en su alcoba tranquilamente, o lo más tranquilamente que podía escuchando a sus hijos corretear de un lado para otro como pollos sin cabeza buscando a saber qué mientras molestaban a toda persona viviente de Rivendel. Así que, al verlos entrar sonriendo como dos niños pequeños, ya supo que algo tenían entre manos y que ahora le tocaba a él sufrirlos.

–Es muy tarde hijos míos, no deberíais estar corriendo de un lado para otro –les regañó Elrond.

–Estamos investigando, ada –se quejó Elladan.

–¿Y no podéis hacerlo de día?

–Es que es secreto –le susurró al oído Elrohir.

–Queremos averiguar si es que Glorfindel tiene un espía.

–Si se lo decimos ya no es un secreto –le recriminó Elrohir a su gemelo enfadado.

–No pasa nada, es nuestro padre, no se lo dirá –tranquiló Elladan.

–¿Un espía? –preguntó Elrond arqueando una ceja.

–Si. Pero no puede saber que lo estamos investigando o no nos dejará investigar en paz –afirmó Elladan.

–¡Ah! Ya veo. Entonces supongo que no puedo hacer esto ¿no?–Elrond se levantó del sillón y salió al balcón. –¡Elrohir y Elladan están investigando si Glorfindel les ha puesto un espía! –gritó el semielfo.

Los elfos que estaban cerca miraron sorprendidos hacia su señor.

–¿Qué pasa? ¿Nunca habéis visto a un elfo gritando? –les reclamó Elrond.

–¡Ada! ¡Eso no vale! –protestaron al unísono los gemelos.

–Si tenéis tiempo para esas tonterías, haced algo útil como entrenaros o vigilar las fronteras –les recriminó su padre enfadado.

–¿Para qué? Si ya no hay guerras…-empezó Elladan

–…ni orcos…

–…ni anillos únicos…

–…ni magos traidores…

–…ni señores oscuros…

–…ni nada mínimamente divertido que hacer –remató Elrohir con tristeza, mientras su hermano asentía con la cabeza tras él.

–¿Queréis hacer algo divertido? –preguntó Elrond, con un retorcido plan en la mente.

Los gemelos asintieron con la cabeza, expectantes.

–Id a limpiar la biblioteca –les ordenó.

–Eso no es divertido –protestó Elladan.

–No –admitió Elrond, –pero es una orden –finalizó sonriendo con superioridad.

–Tirano.

Y así fue como los gemelos fueron a parar a la biblioteca, llena de polvo y libros antiguos. Allí se encontraron con un par de escobas y algunos plumeros, listos para ser usados. Y también con un sencillo y gran espejo con marco de madera empotrado en la pared. Curiosos, dejaron de largo los utensilios de limpieza y se dirigieron a él.

–Nunca había visto este espejo –comentó Elladan examinándolo fijamente.

–Oye, ¿no te parece que el reflejo es muy extraño? –preguntó su gemelo.

–¡Anda, es verdad! ¿Qué clase de espejo es este?

No eran sus rostros los que se reflejaban, sino un extraño salón. En él había un joven de largo pelo castaño, vestida de manera totalmente incorrecta, que parecía buscar algo. Al poco, se rindió. Salió de la visión del espejo durante unos segundos y luego volvió a aparecer, alejándose de él.

–¿Quién será? –se preguntó Elladan.

–No sé. Lo más importante es: ¿qué hace dentro del espejo?

–Vamos a preguntarle.

–Sí, vamos…espera, ¿qué? –Elrohir miró a su hermano extrañado. –No puedes entrar en un espejo, es imposible –intentó razonar.

–¿Y cómo entró ella? –le rebatió Elladan.

Elrohir lo pensó unos segundos, pero acabó dándole la razón a su hermano. Al mismo tiempo, los dos apoyaron las manos en el espejo, esperando, en el fondo, toparse con un sólido y simple cristal…pero sus manos no encontraron nada sólido en lo que pararse.

·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·

–Esto no vale –me lanzó el manuscrito en la mesa. –No tiene sentido.

–Ya dije que era un borrador –recogí los papeles y los volví a sujetar con la pinza. –Deberías escucharme cuando hablo.

–Ni como borrador tiene sentido –reclamó ella. –Necesitas vacaciones.

–Estoy bien, solo tengo que revisarlo y ya. Mañana lo tendré –metí los papeles en el maletín.

–¿Quién no escucha ahora? –preguntó.

–Te he oído, pero es que no necesito vacaciones –protesté. –Sólo necesito revisarlo. Mañana estará listo.

–¿Y cuándo piensas dormir?

–De noche, por supuesto.

–¿Y vas a revisar y corregir todo, absolutamente todo, en apenas cuatro horas que faltan para que sea de noche y tengas que ir a dormir? –preguntó suspicazmente.

–Eeeeeh… ¿sí? –vacilé.

–Son como doscientas hojas. Entiendo que quieras acabarlo cuanto antes, pero no a consta de matarte de sueño.

–Que estoy bien –repetí.

–Tienes dos meses de vacaciones acumuladas en el trabajo, aprovéchalas y vete al Caribe o a Punta Cana a tomar el sol y buscar un latino macizo que te de lo tuyo –insistió.

–¡Que no! –repliqué.

–¡Cabezota!

–¡Pesada!

–¡Terca!

–¡Plasta!

–¡Testaruda!

–¡Cargante!

–¡SEÑORITAS! Esto es una biblioteca, no la taberna de la esquina. Si quieren gritarse lo hacen fuera, ¿entendido?

Como la cara de la bibliotecaria no admitía replica alguna, recogimos nuestras cosas y salimos de la biblioteca lo más rápido posible. Era temprano aún, así que fui al supermercado a recargar las existencias de mi despensa y luego volví a casa. Tenía intención de ponerme a revisar mi manuscrito, pero me pudo la vagueza y acabe duchada, en pijama, tumbada en el sofá y mirando una absurda película sobre una chica torpe que conocía un vampiro vegetariano con cara de estreñido que la acosaba de noche, del cual se enamoraba. La típica película estadounidense adolescente.

Cuando volví a abrir los ojos, ya era de noche. La tele seguía encendida, aunque ahora la pantalla la ocupaba uno de esos programas de "videntes". Me levanté y la manta se cayó al suelo. La recogí extrañada, sin lograr recordar cuando me había arropado con ella. La dejé en su sitio mientras alargaba la mano para coger el mando de la tele de encima de la mesa, pero allí no estaba. Confusa, miré encima del sofá y por el suelo, pero el mando no aparecía. Acabé por rendirme y desenchufé la tele.

Me dirigía a mi habitación a dormir cuando un leve destello tras de mi me llamó la atención. Me giré hacia él…

–¿Qué demonios…?

…al tiempo de ver como dos sombras salían del espejo. Grité.

·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·

En cuanto acabé de poner a punto mis cuerdas vocales, lancé lo primero que cogí a mano, que resultó ser un jarrón de cristal, con agua y flores incluidas. Fallé el tiro y les lancé una estatuilla de porcelana, que golpeó la parte superior de una de las sombras. Aproveche el momento que la otra sombra se agachaba junto a la primera para ir a la cocina y volver con el cuchillo más grande que pude encontrar. Tenía que sacarme la licencia de armas de una buena vez.

–Si os vais sin armar escándalo no llamaré a la policía –prometí mientras encendía la luz.

–¿Policía?

–¿Qué será eso?

–¿De dónde sale esta luz?

–Creo que del techo.

–¿Y esto?

–No sé.

Los hubiese echado fuera a patadas mientras curioseaban por mi salón, pero había una cosa que me impedía moverme del sitio y, sobre todo, cerrar la boca: eran elfos. O al menos, lo parecían. Toda cosa que veían les sorprendía, incluso las cortinas del salón, iban vestidos como salidos de una convención del Señor de los Anillos y llevaban cada uno su espada colgada del cinto, lo que me hizo pensar que mi simple cuchillo les haría más bien poco en caso de que las usaran contra mi.

–¿Qué hacéis aquí? ¿Cómo habéis entrado? ¿Quiénes sois? ¿De dónde salís?

–¿A qué respondemos primero? –preguntó uno de ellos con las manos levantadas en son de paz.

–A lo que quieras, tú responde y punto –exigí.

–Yo soy Elrohir y él es Elladan. Somos los hijos del señor de Rivendel –presentó uno de ellos.

Me costaba creer eso, pero por como se comportaban y lo asustados que parecían en mi casa, decidí darles un pequeño voto de confianza. Además, ¡habían salido de un puñetero espejo! Bien podían decir que venían de Marte, que tampoco parecería tan raro tras ver la puerta de entrada.

–Llegamos aquí a través del espejo. Te vimos en él y como nos pareció raro, nos acercamos al espejo, pero cuando nos quisimos apoyar, lo atravesamos. Luego tú gritaste, agrediste a mi hermano, nos amenazaste con un cuchillo…

–Si, si, eso me lo sé –corté impaciente.

"¡Estoy flipando! Las pipas debían estar malas...¿cuándo las compré? Creo que fue hace una semana... pero estaban cerradas...no sé..."

–No queremos molestar, así que ya nos vamos –se disculpó Elrohir.

Ambos se dirigieron al espejo para atravesarlo, como si del andén nueve y tres cuartos de Harry Potter se tratase…pero como en el segundo libro de esa saga, en el que Harry y Ron se chocaron contra el muro del andén, los gemelos de Rivendel se piñaron contra el espejo. No pude evitarlo y me eché a reír. No es que fuera por maldad, ya que era la primera interesada en que se largasen. Fue culpa de la cara de tontos que se les quedó, que seguro que no era muy propia de los elfos, ellos que se suponían tan serios y formales.

–Es de mala educación reírse de los males ajenos –refunfuño Elrohir.

–Es de mala educación entrar en casa de otra persona sin pedir permiso –contraataqué.

–¡Quiero irme a casa! –gritó Elladan aporreando el espejo.

–Y yo que os vayáis –añadí. –Y rapidito a poder ser, mi novio vuelve de su viaje en dos semanas. No quiero tener que explicarle que salisteis del espejo.

–¿Qué le has hecho al espejo? –me preguntó Elrohir, ignorándome por completo. –No serás una bruja ¿no?

–¡Claro! De noche me voy a sobrevolar la ciudad con mi escoba –dije con sarcasmo. – ¡Claro que no! Además, si lo que quiero es que os larguéis ¿por qué habría de hacerle nada al espejo? Y no me he acercado a él desde que…¡DEJA DE APORREAR EL MALDITO ESPEJO! –le grité a Elladan, que se detuvo con los puños en alto y me miró sorprendido.

Estaba tratando de discernir si estaba realmente despierta o si es que las pipas estaban pasadas de fecha, cuando llamaron a la puerta. Miré a la puerta y luego a los chicos. Volvieron a llamar a la puerta, esa vez más fuerte. Al final, me decidí a abrir, al menos para seguir conservando la puerta. Sin quitarles la vista de encima a los gemelos, retrocedí hasta la puerta de la entrada, deje el cuchillo paragüero y la abrí.

–¿Pasa algo? –pregunté extrañada al encontrarme al viejo del bajo de enfrente en pijama y zapatillas.

–He oído un grito. ¿Está todo bien? –le tapé la entrada, ya que conocía su manía de colarse en casa de las mujeres a cotillearle su ropa.

–Sí, es que he tenido una pesadilla –mentí. –Siento haberle despertado. Iba a volver a la cama ahora, así que usted puede volver a la suya.

–Tal vez sea mejor que inspeccione la casa, para ver que no hay problemas.

"Maldito viejo verde"

–No hace falta, muchas gracias. Vuelva a SU cama, yo estoy bien –aseguré.

–Pero mujer, que no me cuesta nada –insistió, tratando de abrir la puerta de todo.

–Ya le he dicho que no. Haga el favor de irse a su cama.

–Que sí, que no tardo nada –"¿Cuántos años de cárcel me pueden caer por pegarle a un viejo?" –Así nos quedamos más tranquilos.

Noté que alguien se ponía detrás de mí.

–Ya le ha dicho que no, no sea pesado y váyase a su casa –dijo Elrohir.

–Pero...

Miré sorprendida como el elfo le cerraba la puerta con facilidad, dejando al vecino con la palabra en la boca. Después me fije en que era el que había recibido la estatuilla de cabeza. Tenía un pequeño corte en la frente. Me sentí un poco culpable.

–¿Siempre es tan pesado? –me preguntó, señalando la puerta.

–Cuando se trata de meterse en casa de chicas, sí –respondí. –Gracias –añadí.

Nos quedamos unos segundos en silencio. Seguía sin saber exactamente que pensar acerca de lo sucedido, pero lo que me había quedado claro era que yo no estaba alucinando, ya que el viejo lo había visto y oído, y que las pipas estaban bien de fecha. Lancé un suspiro.

–Mirad, ahora es muy tarde, estoy cansada y quiero dormir. Mañana ya pensaré en cómo hacer que volváis a vuestra casa –dije con voz cansada.

–Pero…

–Nada de peros. A dormir.

Les presté unas mantas y me fui a mi habitación, todavía dudando si estaba despierta o soñando. En cuanto me tumbe en la cama, me quedé dormida

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **N/A:** buenas! Aquí ando, con un nuevo proyecto. Iba a presentar este fic a un reto de un foro, pero al final decidí tomarlo con calma e ir subiéndolo poco a poco, porque ando escasita de tiempo y los capítulos (como podéis comprobar) serán largos. Para la semana el siguiente, prometido. Espero que os guste. Saludos.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer:_ ** La Tierra Media y sus personajes pertenecen a nuestro querido J.R.R. Tolkien y a sus herederos. Demás personajes y lugares inventados son míos.

* * *

 **Caos nocturno**

Sábado, 3:39 a.m. Un ruido equivalente a la rotura de la todas las existencias de la sección de cristalería del Ikea me despertó. Asustada, me levanté de la cama y fui al salón armada con una bota de tacón de aguja. No es que fuera una gran defensa, pero algo era algo. Aunque fuese como arma arrojadiza. Con un poco de suerte le daba en el ojo a uno de los elfos que habían convertido mi precioso salón en un contenedor de cristales usados. Mi consuelo era que la televisión seguía entera.

—¿Qué le habéis hecho a mi salón? —pregunté enfadada al ver el desastre.

—Estamos explorando el lugar —respondió Elladan.

—Siempre lo hacemos al llegar a un lugar nuevo —añadió su gemelo.

—Una cosa es explorar y otra muy distinta ¡cargarse todo lo que encontráis por delante!

—¡La culpa es suya! —Se señalaron uno al otro.

—¡Es tuya! —dijo Elrohir a su hermano.

—¡Tuya! —rebatió Elladan.

 _Un gran argumento, si señor._

—¡Silencio! —ordené. Se callaron al instante—. Vamos a llevarnos bien. Esta es mi casa y digo que se acabaron las expediciones nocturnas. Ahora, os voy a buscar la escoba, el recogedor y un cubo de basura y me vais a limpiar todo el salón.

—Somos montaraces, no criados —protestó Elladan.

—Sois montaraces, si. Pero eso no os da derecho a destrozar la vivienda de otros. Vosotros rompeis, vosotros limpiais. —Les di el material.

—Los montaraces pelean, no limpian —repitió Elladan.

—Míralo de otra manera. Los cristales son orcos, el recogedor un escudo y la escoba una espada. Para ganar esta batalla tienes que meter los orcos en el escudo con la espada y tirarlos en el cubo de cadáveres —expliqué tranquilamente. Elrohir se rió por lo bajo.

—Sigue siendo limpiar —insistió Elladan.

—Vamos, hermano. No es para tanto —dijo Elrohir—. Además, ella tiene razón. No es justo que limpie lo que nosotros rompimos.

—Pero... —empezó Elladan.

—¡Vamos! —Elrohir le pasó la escoba.

Me quedé en un rincón, mirando cómo cazaban "orcos". Se notaba a leguas que lo suyo no era la limpieza. Aún así, le ponían ganas. Tal se debiera a que había recuperado el cuchillo del paragüero y lo tenía en la mano. Tardaron lo suficiente como para quedarme traspuesta, aún estando de pie. Eché un vistazo largo al salón, a la búsqueda de cristales que se les hubiesen pasado. Cuando estuve satisfecha con el resultado, volví a guardar el instrumental de limpieza y el cuchillo en su sitio. Aproveché para beber un poco de agua. Y fui al baño, ya que estaba.

Cuando volví al salón los elfos habían vuelto a la carga. Los ví dirigirse a la tele con las manos por delante. Tenía claro que podían cargarse la cristalería. También las fotos. Incluso la mesa. Pero una SmartTV Led de 65 pulgadas con Ultra HD 4K, Wifi intregrado, 3D, triple Surround, memoria de 16 GB ampliable (y unas cuantas especificaciones más) de 2499€ que mi novio se había comprado no. Aunque yo la desenchufase a lo bestia cuando perdía el mando.

—¡Al espejo! —ordené tirando de ellos.

—¿Eh?

—¡Que os larguéis a vuestra casa! —Los empujé hacia el espejo.

—Pero si no funciona —dijo Elrohir.

—Ya verás como sí funciona —aseguré yo.

Fui directa al espejo, dispuesta a atravesarlo o dejarme los morros en el intento… y me dejé los morros. Caí sentada, soltando tacos cual camionero en bar de carretera. Me levanté enfadada y le di un puñetazo al espejo. Me dolió más a mí que al espejo, que siguió intacto. Como si le hubiese dado una caricia. Pensé en coger un martillo, pero si lo rompía la posibilidad de que se fueran sería inexistente. No quería pasarme la vida con esos dos destrozándome el salón a la primera de cambio.

—Bien, ahora yo me voy a ir a la cama otra vez. No quiero ni el más mínimo ruido u os juro que vendré con el cuchillo y os haré una boca nueva. ¿He sido suficientemente clara? —amenacé. Asintieron con la cabeza —. Pues entonces, buenas noches. —Regresé a mi habitación, sabedora de que la amenaza no iba a surtir efecto durante mucho tiempo.

Sábado, 4:17 a.m. Unas voces demasiado altas en la cocina me despertaron. No las entendía, asi que supuse que eran los gemelos discutiendo en élfico. Volví a salir de la cama a desgana. Me los encontré en plena discusión a oscuras. Encendí la luz y saltaron del susto. Me miraron, miraron la bombilla y se cegaron con la luz. Me aguante la risa. No es que lo hubiese hecho a propósito. Para mí era algo tan normal como respirar. Consideré apagarla de nuevo, pero me gustaba ver la cara de la gente al hablarle.

—¿Puedo saber a qué viene esta discusión? —exigí.

—Mi hermano asegura que esto es comida y yo digo que no —explicó Elladan señalando una bolsa de patatas fritas.

—Es comida —afirmé.

—¡Te lo dije! —exclamó ufano Elrohir.

Cogí la bolsa de patatas y la abrí. Las eché en un bol y se las di. No las miraban con mucha confianza, así que cogí una y me la comí. Como seguían si parecer convencidos cogí otra, pese a mi reticiencia a comer de noche. Elrohir fue el primero en comerse una. Pareció gustarle y convenció a su hermano para que las probase. Cinco minutos después se habían comido las tres bolsas tamaños industrial que tenía. Seguramente, era la primera persona que había conseguido aficionar a un elfo a la comida basura.

—No deberíais comer tanto de eso. Vais a poneros como un tonel —les advertí.

—Es que están muy buenas —dijo Elrohir.

—Son patatas, están fritas y tienen sal. Lo único que cambia es que las meten en una bolsa —repliqué.

 _Eso y todos los conservantes, colorantes, aromatizantes y demás productos químicos que les echan._

—No saben igual que en nuestro hogar —comentó Elladan.

—Claro, estas son las patatas fritas de una bruja de otra dimensión —bromeé. Una mala idea, cabe añadir. Sacaron las armas y me apuntaron—. ¡Que era broma! ¿No pillais los sarcasmos o qué?

—Acabas de admitir que eres una bruja —dijo Elrohir.

—Si fuera una bruja ya os habría sacado de aquí a golpe de escoba voladora —aseguré.

—Tal vez quieras torturarnos. —Elladan me miró desconfiado.

—Claro, con comida y unas mantas gordas y abrigadas para dormir—ironicé.

—Podría ser una trampa para que nos confiemos —dijo Elrohir. Lo miré de mala manera.

—Creo que no me equivocaría al decir que os habeis recorrido todo el piso mientras me dejabais dormir. ¿Habeis visto una sala de tortura en alguna parte? —les pregunté.

—No —respondió Elladan.

—Además, sois dos montaraces armados hasta los dientes con experiencia en muchas batallas. Yo soy una pobre e inocente damisela desarmada a la que le han entrado en casa por un espejo.

—Tiene lógica —musitó Elrohir poco convencido.

—Aún así, podrías estar fingiendo —repitió Elladan.

—¿Qué ganaría con eso? —pregunté.

—Nuestro padre pagaría una buena recompensa por recuperarnos —aseguró Elrohir.

—Estoy segura de que ahora mismo está tan tranquilo haciendo lo que sea que haga un señor elfo sin tener que preocuparse de sus alocados hijos y sus travesuras —afirmé.

—¡Mentira! —exclamó Elrohir convencido—. Se preocupará aún más si no escucha sobre nosotros durante tres horas.

—Claro, ya está acostumbrado —dije—. El día que eso pase os enviará al médico preocupado.

—Una vez, nos escondimos en... —empezó Elladan.

—¡No me interesa! Me vuelvo a la cama. A ver si me dejais dormir dos horas seguidas.

Sábado, 5:47 a.m. Me despertaron unos ruidos en mi habitación. Al abrir los ojos me encontré con los gemelos mirándome desde sendas sillas. Del susto, me caía de la cama. Uno de ellos, con la luz apagada no podía distinguirlos, me ayudó a levantarme. Aunque más que ayudarme, me cogió a peso, me dejó en la cama y me arropó como a un bebé. Lo único que le faltaba era que me cantasen una nana. Y ya si lo hiciesen en élfico sería en colmo de lo ilógico.

—¿Qué haceis... —empecé a preguntar.

—¡Shh! Que estás durmiendo —me interrumpió uno.

—¿Eh?

—Duerme. Nosotros vigilamos —dijo el otro.

—Aquí no hace falta hacer guardias —repliqué enfadada.

—Nunca se sabe cuando podrían atacar orcos —aseguró un gemelo.

—No hay orcos en este mundo. —Como intuí que abrían la boca para replicar me adelante a ellos —. Ni orcos, ni señores oscuros, ni anillos mágicos, ni elfos, ni enanos, ni trasgos, ni...

—¿Cómo sabes que hay todo eso donde nosotros vivimos? —inquirió desconfiado uno de ellos.

Entonces me di cuenta de que quizás había hablado de más. El problema es que no sabía como solucionarlo. Si les contaba acerca de los libros de Tolkien solo lo empeoraría. Y me negaba a que me tratasen de bruja. Me senté en la cama y encendí la lampara. Parpadearon ante la luz. Elladan era el que más cerca estaba de la puerta. No sabría decir porqué pero al verlos se me ocurrió una idea.

—¿Lo hay? —pregunté soprendida —. Hablaba por hablar. En las leyendas de mi mundo se hablan de cosas asi y lo dije sin pensar.

—¡Oh! Entonces vale —dijo Elrohir con tranquilidad.

—Te dejaremos dormir tranquila —añadió su hermano —. Buenas noches... ¿cómo has dicho qué te llamas? —preguntó.

—No recuerdo haberlo dicho. Buenas noches. —Me arropé, apagué la luz y les di la espalda.

—Pero...

—¡Buenas noches! —repetí un poco más alto.

Como me parecía que tardaban mucho en irse, me senté de nuevo en la cama dispuesta a echarlos a patadas. No solo se habían ido sino que además me habían cerrado la puerta al salir. Me encogí de hombros y volví a dormir. Pero la mala suerte me perseguía y apenas había pasado una hora cuando mi móvil empezó a sonar. Enfadada, lo cogí y respondí a la llamada.

—¡No son horas de llamar a nadie! —grité.

Colgué sin darle tiempo a responder. Ni siquiera había mirado quién llamaba. Solté el móvil de cualquier manera sobre la mesita y me tapé hasta la cabeza. Solo me movería de la cama si una guerra estallase en mi piso. Y solo para decirles que se fuesen a otra parte a matarse. Me volví a dormir rápidamente. Y casi a instante me tuve que levantar de nuevo, ya que los elfos habían empezado a armarla de nuevo.

 _Maldito el día que dije de no quitar el puñetero espejo._

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **N/A:** Sí, sigo viva. Mi musa se me estresó y no había manera de hacerla trabajar. Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo. Intentaré que mi musa no vuelva a las andadas. Saludos.


End file.
